Randy x Theresa
by yolomode211
Summary: So I'm writing a story around Randy x Theresa and I will make this as dramatic, funny, and romantic also I hope a you will enjoy this also if the creater of this image sees this i give total credit for the amazing picture also i try to upload 1 chapter per day so just wait also if you want to see a story that isn't on fanfiction yet just past the idea to me and I will see if a can
1. The beginning

It was just another day for Randy and Howard. They were have some nice victory nacos after Randy beat a couple of games at game hole.

"Why did you eat all the nacos!" said Randy angrly

" Well they were full when I got them and now they are gone I don't know how." said Howard with a devious look.

"Anyways let's head to my place to play some grave puncher." said Randy

" Let us." said Howard

As they were leaving the game hole something caught Randy attention so much that Randy looked and looked in shock for who was there. It was Randy crush theresa, as she walk passed Randy she also noticed him so she talked to him.

"Hi Randy." said Theresa with a smile on her face.

Randy is now blushing.

"Oh hi Theresa." Randy replied still blushing.

"So where are you heading." asked Theresa.

"I'm head home with Howard."

At that moment Theresa looked over Randy and looked and noticed Howard.

"Oh hi Howard I didn't see you." said Theresa

"Any how why are you here Theresa." asked Randy

"I'm here with my little cousin he came in earlier so I'm going to find him."

"Cool so we are going to head out see you at school tomorrow." said Randy while Howard was getting impatient

"Okay Randy bye." replied Theresa as she walked off and before she turned to the next corner she gave Randy a quick smile.

As they left the place Randy was still blushing even after it been a minute.

"Randy why don't you ask her out." said Howard

When Randy heard that he gave a angry look to Howard

"I'm going to but I'm going to wait for the right time!" replied Randy angrily

"He I'm just saying that you just are afraid." said Howard while drinking a soda

"What am I afraid of also where did you get that soda?"

"The soda came with the soda and your afraid of being rejected by her."

Said Howard with a smug look on his face.

Randy was going to object, but firstly he was almost home and he was right he was afraid of being rejected by her and making a fool of himself. So they played grave puncher for some time then Howard left so Randy got ready for bed and turned off the lights and then got onto his bed. As he laid on his bed he thought of Theresa wondering when will he build the nerve to ask her out

To be continued on the next chapter I hope ...

Sorry if this chapter is short I'll make the next one longer

Also give me advice on the next chapter if you like


	2. A New Lover

Randy woke up he looked over at his clock then he gets up and put on his cloths and hood and waves bye to his parents and leaves. The thing that Howard said still has a hold of him, but he just shrugged it off for now.

As he entered the school he scanned around for any sign of Howard, but he didn't see him

"I guess he's late again." said Randy to himself

As he said that he heard someone behind him as he turned he was suddenly right in front of Theresa face their lips only an inch away from each other. As they gazed at each other eyes Randy finally realized how close they were so he quickly stepped back.

"Sorry." said Randy nervously and blushing

"It's fine." As she covered her face which was bright red.

"So anyways why did you come up to me?" asked Randy still feeling weird.

"Oh I just came here to say good morning to you." answered Theresa

"Umm good morning I guess." said Randy with a nervous laugh

"I guess so." she said also with a laugh

"Well see you later Randy." as she walked off

At that moment Randy notice that Howard was at the entrance looking at the hold thing that just happen. Randy only waved at him, but Howard still had a disappointed look on his face as he approached Randy.

"That was the right moment why didn't you take that chance!" Howard said angrily

"That wasn't the right moment." yelling at Howard

"Randy when will it happen." asked Howard with his arms folded

"I don't know it will happen when it comes." Randy replied

So they dropped the subject for now as they headed for science class while still blushing. All during class he kept replaying when Theresa and him were that close every second of the class. All of a sudden the bell rang and Howard and Randy left class.

"Randy you were zoned out the whole time." said Howard.

"I just have things on my mind." Randy said with a nervous face.

"You were thinking about what happen with you and Theresa."

"Yeah I guess so."

As they walked down the hallway Howard needed to use the bathroom so Randy waited for him outside the door. At that moment Heidi ( Howard's sister ) came by

"Heidi can I ask you a question." asked Randy

"Yeah what." replied Heidi

"Do you know anyone who likes me"

Heidi blushed because she thought he thought he meant her.

"Maybe." Answered Heidi as she giggled

At that moment Howard came out of the bathroom

"Let's go." said Howard

"Okay."

As they left Heidi said something to herself.

"I like you" Heidi murmured

As Randy and Howard left she was smiling at him even though he didn't see

"I love you." said Heidi

To be continued...

New character good right I wanted a lovetriangle, but don't worry everything will be fine okay


	3. A Risk

After leaving the restroom Randy and Howard went to their next class which is cooking and one they entered the class Howard pulled out two chef's hats out of his bag and shoved one on to Randy head and then his own head.

"We look so bruce with these hats on" said Howard happily.

Randy didn't reply he is still zoning out thinking about Theresa and their moment and Howard noticed.

"Are you seriously still thinking about that thing that happen between you guys" Howard said angrily.

"Sorry, I can't get it out of my head." replied Randy.

"Well get it out of your head because today we are making a cake Mmm." said Howard drooling.

The class went on, but Randy still couldn't get over what happen maybe he thought of talking to Theresa and hanging out with her. At that moment a monster blew through the door and one of the pieces of the wall hit a trampling and then went back outside and crushed the principal mechanical monster looked like a frog and it had a horrible stench. Randy knew he had to stop thinking about what happen and ninja up. So he ran to the men bathroom and put on his mask and then he knew he had to be focused.

"Smoke bomb." Randy said as he emerged from the smoke.

The robot was still terrorizing the school then he saw the frog heading right for Theresa and she didn't notice because she had headphones on! So Randy rushed to push her out of her way but the robot behind kicked him back. Oddly the robot didn't want to fight him the frog instead took her in his mouth.

LET ME GO!" Theresa screamed as she kept trying to pry free from the robot.

Once the frog dragged her outside it jumped away.

" Noo." Yelled Randy as he tried to catch it, but it was too far and with that she was out of vision and Randy fell to his knees.

All of a sudden a hologram displayed in front of Randy.

"Hello ninja." Said a man obviously Mcfist with a mask on.

"Where did you take her." Randy said furiously.

"I took her to here" as he held up a holographic map.

"And if you ever want to see her you'll come."

"Why woul -."

Before Randy could finish his sentence the hologram turned off and Randy was on the verge of crying for he couldn't protect her.

"Why, why her." Randy said as he started to cry.

"If I go I know it is a trap,but Theresa." Once he said that the image of Theresa being lonely passed his mind. He couldn't leave her to Mcfist he mustngo no matter the consultant.

"Don't worry Theresa I will save you." Randy said as he clenched his fist in anger.

To be continued

Wow huh okay I feel like things are going fast don't you idk tell me if you want me to slow down also I wrote this at school so yeah I would have taken more time, but school so yeah

Also I was reading the first chapter and realized that Howard said "the soda came with the soda" I meant soda came with the nacos so sorry I should really pay more focus when I revise.


	4. The Struggle

As Randy got up he was about to run off to Theresa the nomacon interrupted.

"Really now nomacon!" Randy said angrily.

Randy took out the nomacon from inside his suit oddly you can fit a lot of thing in it. He open it and his mind got shlobed in. He fell in front of a temple type place.

"What is this?" Asked Randy

Suddenly a sign appeared in front of the door saying "come in". So Randy entered the temple and he was greeted by the first ninja.

"So we meet again Randy."

"Why am I here first ninja I have to save Theresa!"

"I just need you to listen for a second okay."

"Okay what!"

"Are you sure that you want to go into a trap like that to save her."

"Of course I lo-."

"Hmm I see okay then then here."

The first ninja held out his hand and then gave Randy a necklace which he put on and there was a crystal shaped diamond hanging from it.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"This will help you on this journey and others to come you'll see."

After saying that he slowly disappeared and Randy was shlobed out of the nomacon. He awoke finding Howard eating a sandwich by him.

"So what happen and where did you get that necklace?" Asked Howard

Randy looked down realizing that he still had the necklace on.

"I saw the first ninja and he gave this to me." said Randy as he showed Howard the crystal shaped diamond.

"Can we sell it?" Asked Howard with a greed smile on his face

"No, I will need this later on that is that the first ninja said!"

Then he realized he still needed to save Theresa and without a word Randy flew off as Howard yelled at him for leaving without a word. Randy knew that it was a trap, but he loved her too much to leave her with Mcfist. He kept running he past a whole forest and then once he passed that was was there. The location was a farm surrounded by miles of forest.

"Is this where he told me to go?" Said Randy to himself

The farm seemed to ready to fall

"Hello?" said Randy as he approached the farm

Once he entered the farm he looked around and he saw something glimmering. Randy approached it with caution. When the item was in sight it was Theresa stick and Randy knew she wouldn't leave it laying around. Randy bend down to grab it when all of a sudden walls emerged from the floor and blocking Randy in a mental box.

"Let me out!" Randy said as he punched the walls

Then smoke came from the walls

"What is thi-." Randy said as he fainted by the sleep gas

Randy awoke finding himself chained to a wall as Mcfist approached him

"Hello ninja."Mcfist said with a evil smile.

Randy tried to break free by using tengu mode(fire mode) to melt the chains, but he was too tired

"So you came ninja I didn't know I was going to work I guess you just needed the right bait." Mcfist said as he pointed where across Randy there was Theresa in a cage crying. Randy wanted to pound Mcfist for making her cry, but he was too tired.

"Ninja help me." Theresa said weakly

"Let her GO."

"Not until you tell me where is the key to unlock the sorcerer from being trap"

Randy knew he couldn't tell him, but he wanted to save Theresa he thought in his mind what to do and he looked down remembering he still had the necklace on and wondering how this necklace could help him, so he stood in silence

"So not going to talk okay then I will make you talk." said Mcfist as he went to get a hammer with was mortified to also have electronically current to shock. He returned with the hammer and once he was close he swung and hit Randy in the stomach

"AAAAAAAAHHHH." Randy screamed in pain

"NO ninja" cried Theresa

"Now will you talk"

Randy still wouldn't talk and that made Mcfist anger as he swung and kept swinging braking a couple of ribs.

"I say you are determine, but I wonder what if I hit the girl." said Mcfist as he turned to Theresa.

"NOOO." Randy said as he tried to escape his chaines,but he couldn't

Randy was about to cry until his the necklace that Randy glowed a little for a second and then his chains broke. Once he was free Randy would fight Mcfist, but in his state he can't so he pulled out his sword and ran past Mcfist and slice Theresa cage open.

"Come on." Randy said in pain as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Theresa said as she took his hand.

Randy told Theresa to get on his back as he searched a way out, so as he was scanning the room in a hurry he saw a window. As Theresa is on his back he jumped out of the window and landed on his feet almost falling because he almost forgot about his wounds.

"Hold on." Randy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once she had a good grip on his Randy started to run ignoring his injuries and he ran deep into the forest and when he was out of Mcfist sight he stopped.

"You can get off me for now we're safe for now." Randy said as Theresa let go of him.

"Thank y-." Before she can finish her sentence Randy was on the verge of fainting

As Randy was falling from exhaustion and his wounds he saw Theresa going to catch him, but that is when he finally blacked out

To be continued

So I don't feel very strongly about this one, but I should you like it also due to some events I will not be able to post any new chapters past 8:00 pm don't ask why I just warning you as well I know I'm in school doing chapters and that's bad, but u do it on my free time so yeah and remember if you want to see and fanfiction that is not on fanfiction I would be happy to do it. Also when I was about to copy it to get this to a file I hit cut, luckily I had a backup of the whole thing to lucky me.


	5. Connection

Randy awoke finding himself lying down he tried to get up, but he was in pain every time he moved and it seemed to still be in the forest. He scanned his surroundings to see where Theresa was and he found her in a tree reaching for some fruit. Then he checked if he still had his suit on and he did I guess Theresa respected him to keep is secret identity a secret.

"I almost got it." Theresa said as she reached for the fruit.

"Got it." She said as she began to climb down the tree.

Once she got to the ground she placed the fruit in a pile of other fruits that means she been collecting them for awhile.

"Hello." Said Randy as he put his back to a nearby tree.

"On your awake ninja." said Theresa as she bend down on to her knees to talk to him face to face.

"Are you okay." Asked Randy worried.

"I'm okay, but thank you and I'm sorry." said Theresa who was on the verge of crying.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"I got caught and you got badly hurt." she said weakly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm okay don't worry." Randy knew that was a lie.

"You're not okay!" she was now crying as drops of tears fall to the ground

"It's all my fault you're like this!" Theresa said angrily.

Randy didn't know how to comfort except for one way. As she was crying he grabbed her into a soft embrace.

"I'm fine because I'm still alive aren't I." Whispered Randy in Theresa ear.

Randy felt her heart beat slow down and he released her from the embrace.

"Thank you." said Theresa with a smile.

"You're welcome, but we need to start head back home."

"Okay."

With that Randy grabbed a nearby stick which was long and used it as a cane.

"On wait." as Randy pulled out Theresa's band stick.

"Here." Randy said as he held out the stick.

"Thank you again." She said as she grabbed the stick from him.

As they walked the sun sets and then it hit midnight, but as they were walking in the forest there was some lights in the distance and they realized it was a search party looking for Theresa.

"We're saved." Theresa cheered

"No you're saved I can't be found, but don't worry I will be fine I still have enough strength to fight off animals here."

"Are you sure" Theresa said worried.

"I'm sure"

"Okay then bye." said Theresa as she walked to the lights waving bye to Randy.

Once Theresa was with the search party he left and head home.

"Ow ow ow." said Randy as he took off his suit.

He got home and his parent were not their because they left a message and they said they will be working late. So Randy carefully changed into his pajamas and when he tried to take off the necklace he couldn't it like gravity was pulling down on the necklace to keep it on his neck so he stopped trying take it off and went to bed. He thought about what he would say to his mom about his injuries, but for now Randy slept.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter but I try because a lot of things happen today so I couldn't think right also don't forget to review.


	6. The Date Plan

Randy awoke like any other day, but he expected his ribs to be in pain and they didn't hurt like he had been healed.

"Why aren't in pain." said Randy as he poked his stomach.

At the moment he didn't want to know because he was a little late so Randy jumped out of bed and ran to get ready and then rushed to school in a hurry. Once he got to the entrance he looked around and found Theresa talking to Heidi so he walked to her.

"Hey Theresa." said Randy

"Oh Hi Randy." said Theresa with a smile.

"You kind of scared me when you got captured." Randy said blushing a little.

"Sorry Randy." She said blushing as well.

After what happen Randy started to think that if he waited for the right moment all his life then she might fall in love with another so he decided to not wait for the right moment and just say it.

"Umm Theresa would you like to hang out after school?" Randy said nervously.

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Umm okay." Theresa said now bright red.

After that Randy left the girls to greet Howard at the entrance.

"So you like Randy." asked Heidi

"More like i'm in love him."

If you forgot Heidi is also in love with Randy, but Theresa is her best friend though Heidi never told her who she loved.

"I'm happy for you." said Heidi holding back her jealously

"Thank you." She said happily

Now back with Randy and Howard.

"Hey Howard guess what I just did."

"Does it involve me?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Okay then I won't tell you how I got a date."

"Wait what!"

"Yep I got a date."

"With who?"

"Who do you think."

"No way that is Bruce finally you got enough courage to ask her."

"Yep now I need to think about where do I take her."

"Wait you asked her without knowing where you going to take her!"

"Don't worry I got this."

After that they headed for class and during class Randy thought of where to go for his date.

"Should I take her to the game hole."

"Or the movies hmm na that is too cheesy."

"How about the park." said Howard getting sick of his yapping.

"Yeah thanks for that idea."

"Hold on since I gave you the idea next time we go to the game hole you will buy me nachos."

"I knew there was a chach."

So I was settle Randy was going to take Theresa on a date. Now he will wait to school to end.

Back to Heidi.

"Hmm so Theresa wants Randy, but I won't give up too easily." Heidi said with a evil smile.

To be continued

Hmm ok at that is the second one for to day so yeah also review on the story plz okay now I need some rest.


	7. TheDate

The last school bell rang as students rushed out of school, but Randy waited for Theresa outside the girl locker room because she told Randy to wait out there while she got dress.

"I'm done." said Theresa as she walked out of the locker room.

She was wearing some skinny jeans with a blouse with a American flag(also if you don't know how it looked like search American blouse on Google and look at images) and this is weird for Randy because he was always used to see her in a band uniform, but Randy thinks it makes her more cuter and she had a long strap purse on her side.

"So where are we heading." asked Theresa.

"We are going to have a lovely evening at the park."

"I love nature a lot how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Randy said smiling

After that they headed for the park for their date, but all of a sudden Randy realized that when he saved Theresa she saw him in ninja mode with the necklace and since he couldn't take it off he had to put his shirt over the necklace, but now the diamond is poking out so he has to be careful. After a awhile of walking and talking they arrived to the park .

"So you're telling me you and Howard first meet when you were 3 and taking a bath together!" giggled Theresa

"Yep it happen." Randy chuckled

Theresa laughed, so far the date has been great.

"Theresa do you want to keep walking or sit?" Randy said as he pointed at a bench

"Yeah sure." as she walked with Randy to the bench.

As they sat together they talked.

"So I'm wondering Randy have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Does my mom count?"

"No an actual girl."

"I guess not." said Randy blushing.

"No I haven't kissed a guy either."

They kept talking, so back to Heidi.

"So what do you want me to so?" Asked a kid

"Do you see that girl with the short purple hair?" Heidi said as she pointed to Theresa

"Yeah"

"I want you to hit her with this water balloon." she said as she handed the kid a water balloon filled to the max.

"Okay."

Now back to Randy and Theresa.

"Randy this is the best date I been on."

"It been your first date ever."

"So it still the best."

As they turned they are once back gazing at each other eyes, but this time they weren't scared as Randy leaned in for a kiss all of a splash.

"aaahh!" Theresa said soaking wet

"Who throw that!" screamed Randy angrily.

"It's fine I have still have my band outfit in my bag."

They headed for the bathrooms at the park.

"Randy can you wait out here."

"Sure."

Randy waited for 10 minutes he started to get worry then he thought what if Mcfist got her again once that image went in his head he rushed to the girls bathroom.

"Theres-." Randy stopped as he gazed what is in front of him.

Theresa was in only her bra and her panties.

"Get out." screamed Theresa as she tried to cover herself

"So sorry." Said Randy in a hurry as he left the bathroom

Randy face is bright red he put on his hood on to hide his shame for what he did. Once Theresa left the bathroom in her bad uniform they stood there what it felt a forever, but finally Randy broke the silence.

"Theresa I'm really sorry I just got worried that another robot got you."

"You were worried about me."

"Yes I just needed to know that you were safe."

"Randy you could have just called my name."

"Ya, but I needed to see it to believe it."

"It okay, but next time knock."

"Okay."

They left the bathrooms it was getting dark so Randy walked Theresa home and they talked some more until they arrived at Theresa's house.

"Thank you for the good time Randy I had fun."

"Thank you too, but we didn't get to finish something.

Before she can ask what Randy kissed Theresa. They both enjoyed the kiss, but all good things come to an end as they broke off from the kiss and Randy still remembering the taste of her lips.

"See you tomorrow Randy." Theresa said as she waved good bye to Randy.

"Bye."

After that Randy headed home too with a giant smile on his face.

"This was a good day." Randy said to himself.

To be continued

This chapter took me longer because I need a way to involve Heidi so yeah it worked out great so yeah also review it will help me and if you want to see a story that is not up on fanfiction yet then tell me through PM or in the reviews.


	8. 1st argument

It been a month since their first date and things have been great for Randy and Theresa as they had 3 more dates each time better, now they are in class together then another robot burst through the wall.

"Teacher a monster burst through the door." said Doug.

"Shut it Doug!" Howard yelled at Doug.

Once this happen Randy was about to go ninja, but Theresa held him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"But you said that every time a monster shows for the past month."

"But I-." Randy cut his sentence short because he couldn't tell her why.

As they stood there the monster kept destroying everything outside and destroyed the principle car, luckily Howard distracted Theresa.

"Hey Theresa I bet I can twirl a baton better than you." said Howard.

"No way you're on!" said Theresa as she headed for Howard giving time for Randy to escape.

Randy rushed to the bathroom and put on the mask and he was ready.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy said as he appeared in front of the robotic enemy.

Immediately the robot rushed to hit Randy, but Randy flipped over the robot and slashed it in half.

"Ninja, ninja, ninja." Cheered the crowd.

"Smoke bomb." said Randy as he left the area.

School was let out early since the monster attack, so Randy meet up with Theresa at the entrance.

"Hi Theresa."

Theresa didn't say anything.

"Theresa talk to me."

"I'll talk to you when you tell me where you went!"

"I went to the bathroom."

"No the monster destroyed the bathrooms."

"Did I say bathroom I meant-."

"Randy no more excuses tell me where you went!"

"I can't tell you I wish I could, but I just can't."

"What secret is so bad that you can't tell me I thought you trusted me!"

"I do I just that."

Randy was running out of ideas, but all of a sudden Theresa starts crying.

"Is it me, am I not good enough that you can't trust me." Theresa said as tear drops run across her cheeks.

"No I just I'm not ready to tell you about this side of me and don't ever think that you are not good enough because to me you are perfect just how you are." Randy said as he wiping her tears away.

"Ok ay I trust you, but sooner or later you will have to tell me and whatever it is I will understand because I love you and I will do anything for you."

As Theresa said that she kissed Randy, but this time they kissed more and more soon they were making out passionately kissing until Howard came.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry Howard I almost forgot we were going to go to game hole later."

"It's fine, but remember we have a date tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll remember, later Theresa."

Randy and Howard headed for the game hole, but as they walked Howard wanted to say something.

"Randy I know that you love Theresa, but what about us we used to play all the time and now you're always busy."

"Hey you said that I should ask her out."

"But I didn't know it will be like this."

"Let's talk about this later okay we're here.

Randy and Howard stood in front of the game hole.

"Yeah, but now that I remember you owe me nachos for giving you the idea of going to the park."

"I wished you forgot about that let's just go in."

To be continued

This chapter was harder to make because I didn't know how to continue after the date so this is what I came up for now okay anyways why don't cha type a review and follow me also I am thinking of making a older version of this story continuing into when Randy and Theresa are older and they cuss and for adult eyes only so yes or no.


	9. The questions

So SORRY I didn't upload this chapter sooner because my WiFi cut off then my laptop stopped working so I hope you guys and ladies understand how mad I was when I couldn't upload this.

Randy awoke, but today he wanted to find some answers about the necklace and he's been putting it off for too long now.

"Nomacon I will find out the secrets of this necklace." Randy said as he grabbed the nomacon and entered it.

Once Randy entered the nomacon he was falling like usual and landed in front of the same temple. He walked to the doors, but the doors were locked shut.

"Hey let me in!" said Randy as he pounded on the door.

Then a voice came from inside the temple and it was plop plop.(the first ninja best friend)

"Sorry ninja the first ninja is not here right now he is meditating."

"Then when will be done meditating."

"I don't know."

In anger Randy punched the door.

"Hey don't punch the door what did it ever do to you!"

"Okay then do you know anything about this necklace that the first ninja gave me?"

"What neckla-."

"I'm wondering does it have crystal shaped diamond?" asked Plop Plop

"Yeah."

Plop Plop sighed.

"Okay I can help you, but only a little."

"How can you help me from inside there?"

All of a sudden some books fell from the sky.

"All of these books have information about that necklace so better get reading."

"Really this will take awhile."

Back to Theresa at her home while on the phone with Heidi.

"Okay then what happen next?" asked Heidi.

"Then the ninja was getting hit by a man in the mask(if you don't remember Mcfist was in the mask, but Theresa doesn't know) with a huge hammer, but then a light glowed from his necklace he was wearing then the chains broke."

"How did the ninja survive that had live?"

"I don't know?"

"That sounds like what Randy would do for you."

"Yeah it does." then Theresa realized that the ninja had a necklace and Randy had always have something in his shirt, but she never brought it up.

"Anyways this will make a great story for my show."

"Yeah well I will call you later Heidi." she said as she hung up the phone.

The thought of Randy being the ninja was still in her mind and she started piecing everything together of why Randy always disappeared when a monster showed up.

"Hmm why would Randy hide this from me I must find the truth." said Theresa as she laid on her bed.

Back to Randy.

"Okay done, but this didn't help me."

"Wasn't there anything that those books could have helped you?"

"The only thing that it said was that the wearing of the necklace had the ability to heal themselves which I already know!"

"How did you find that out?"

"It doesn't matter and most of these books are in Chinese or Japanese."

"Well I can't help you anymore."

"Aaaaahhh okay I'm leaving."

As he said that he left the nomacon and awoke in his bed looking over he looked at the clock.

"I'M LATE!" Randy said as he jumped out of his bed rushing to get changed and ran to school.

Again I'm sorry that I couldn't upload and I hope you guys forgive me and it was kind of hard to think of a sequel for the last chapter, but I got it done.


	10. The findings

Randy hurried and got to the entrance of the school with 5 minutes to spare.

"Well I got here on time." Randy said as he gasped for air.

"Hey Randy why do you look so tired?" asked Theresa with a worry look.

"It's nothing I just ran."

"Well do you wants some water?" she said as she handed Randy a water bottle.

"Yeah thanks." Randy said as he grabbed the water and drank some.

"aaaahh that's good water." He said as he handed back her water.

"Randy I need to ask you about something."

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Umm are you the nin-."

Right then the bell rang.

"Well the bell rang can you ask me later on?"

"Sure." she said as Randy laid a kiss on her cheek and left for his classes.

Theresa left for her classes, but she was always thinking about how she will ask Randy if he is a ninja or not, but if he is then what would he do and what will happen then and if he tried to lie she needed proof of him being the ninja. Theresa was knocked back to earth when the bell rang.

"Okay students that is all for today have a nice weekend." The teacher said as swarms of students left the school. Theresa stayed back as she finished packing her stuff she heard a robot outside.

Then she heard footsteps then she saw Randy rushing to the boys restroom.

"Hey Ran-!" before she could finish her sentence Randy entered the restroom.

"Damn!" she said as suddenly a blur ran out of the bathroom and it ran out of the window.

"What was that?" she said as she headed for the boys restroom to see if Randy is still there.

"Randy?" Theresa said as she knocked on the door.

She didn't hear a response then she peeked in the restroom, but the only thing that was in there was Randy bag. She looked around if anyone was looking, but everyone was outside watching the robot, so she entered quickly and grabbed the bag and left the restroom.

"Now lets see what's in your bag Randy." she said as she opened the bag.

She found some pencils, notebooks, and some kind of red and black book.

"What is this?" She said as she picked up the book and looked at it.

She traced her hand over the symbol in the center of the book.

"Wait this is the ninja book."

Then Theresa heard a loud bang meaning that the ninja destroyed the robot, so she hurried and put the book back into the bag, grabbed it, and put it back into the boys restroom. Once she did the blur returned to the restroom and out came Randy acting natural.

"Hey Theresa how long were you there?" Said Randy with worry look.

"I just came back to get my things." Theresa had to lie about going through his stuff he might not trust her no more.

"Oh okay."

"Randy I still need to ask you something."

"Oh yeah what do you want to know."

"Are you the nin-." again she couldn't finish because Heidi interrupted.

"Hey Randy I need your comments on the robot fight that just happen."

"Umm okay Theresa can you ask me later?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah go, but hurry I really want to ask you this."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Theresa with a smile

Before Randy left Theresa gave him a kiss goodbye and Heidi hiding her jealously and anger from them. When Randy and Heidi left Theresa was left with herself.

"Randy why won't you tell me that you're the ninja?"

Here chapter 10 we made it to the double digits finally anyways I try to make this a chapter following Theresa so I hope I did a good job and write a review why don't you and give me ideas.


	11. Wrong Idea

Randy entered a room with a table in the middle with a mic and a camera.

"Okay Randy you can sit here." Heidi said as she pointed to a chair on the other side of the table.

"Okay." he said as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

Heidi grabbed another chair and placed it next to Randy and sat there.

"Is it okay for me to sit next to you?"

"It's okay."

"Okay here we go." she said as she hit record and as she started to ask some questions.

Back to Theresa.

"Hmm." She said as she looking at the clouds waiting for Randy at the entrance.

"It been an hour since he went with Heidi I could just check on them. she said as she headed for the room where Heidi interview people.

Back to Randy and Heidi.

"So is that all?" asked Randy

"Yep that's all I needed."

Randy was about to get up from his seat when all of a sudden Heidi pushed him back into his seat.

"Umm Randy."

"Yeah Heidi?"

All of a sudden Heidi fell onto Randy and then after tumbling onto the ground Randy found himself above Heidi who is laying on the ground. They looked at each other then Randy looked up to find Theresa looking, crying, and then ran off.

"WAIT THERESA!" Randy screamed as he got.

Randy ran off to get her while Heidi stayed in the room smiling.

"I guess that worked out better than I thought." Heidi said with a evil smile.

Randy ran off trying to find her she wasn't at the school and he checked at her home, but her parents said that she hasn't come home. Randy was getting more worried by the second and it's getting late.

"Where are you Theresa."

Then he looked over to the forest where he and Theresa were stuck and saw a light.

"There she is." Randy said as he ran into the forest.

Randy wandered the forest looking for her it has already gone dark.

"THERESA!" Randy yelled

Then Randy heard sobbing from behind a tree so he headed there and found Theresa crying.

"Theresa." he said as he tried to hug her

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" she said as she punched his chest.

"I thought you loved me, but I'm just another girl you can cheat on and with my friend!"

"It's not what it looked like."

"Then what was that!"

"Heidi fell off of her chair and the next thing I knew I was on top of her."

"Why should I believe you when you been lying to me all the time!"

"When have I lied to you."

"You been lying about where you go when a monster appears!"

"What do you mean?"

"When the last attack happen I saw you go to the restroom and then when I called your name from outside the bathroom there was no answer. So I looked inside and the only thing that was there was your bag so I took it and saw the ninja book that belongs to the ninja."

"That doesn't mean anything I found it."

"So explain this." Theresa said as she pulled down on his shirt collar exposing the necklace.

"The ninja had this on when he saved me and now you have it and I'm sure that the ninja will never give anything like that be lost."

Randy was trapped in a corner when all a sudden Theresa started to cry more.

"Oh my gosh so when the ninja got hurt with the hammer you got hurt!" she started to break down.

"It's okay I'm okay now." he said as he tried to hug her again.

"No it's not okay I hate you right now, but I still love you I'm so torn."

Randy embraced her as she continued crying on his shoulder.

"I know this is tough I wanted to tell you so badly, but if I did I was afraid that you would have been captured again and I wouldn't be able to save you." Randy said as he started to cry too.

They stayed like that for awhile till Randy phone went off meaning that it hit midnight.

"We should be heading home."

"Okay."

They headed back first to Theresa home and when they got there they stood there.

"So Theresa what happens now and do you still love me?"

"I don't know what will happen now, but I think we need some time apart."

"Okay, but I just want you to know that I will always love you.

She didn't say anything she just entered her home and closing the door behind her. Randy started to go home and when he got there he was greeted by his parents, but he went straight to his room and got changed and laid on his bed.

"What have I done to deserve this." Randy said as he fell to sleep.

To be continued

Drama okay write a review and I hope you like this chapter and the dramatic things that happen p, but again review it I can help me.


	12. The Attempt

Randy woke on a Saturday morning.

"Ow cramp!" Randy said as he held his leg.

Randy should feel relieved that he didn't need to hide being the ninja from Theresa, but he feels so bad that even I the author can't think of a word that describes how he feels.

"Why did this happen to me?" Randy said as looked at his ceiling while lying on his bed.

All of a sudden someone rang the doorbell.

"That might be Theresa." He said to himself as he hurried to the door.

He open the door, but he felt disappointed to find who it was.

"Yo Randy why do you look so down?" said Howard looking at Randy worried.

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about."

"No I haven't seen you like this ever so something happen."

"It just that Theresa and I had a fight."

"Well it must have been a huge fight."

"Yeah well I don't know what to do right now."

"Well do you want to go to the game hole to see if that can cheer you up?"

"Sure let me go changed."

Randy ran upstairs to get changed and as he looked over his window he saw Theresa at the park a bench. Looking over he felt a lot of sadness and his heart breaks to see her alone.

"When will this end?" Randy asked himself.

Randy finish changing and headed to the game hole with Howard, but as they walked they talked.

"So Randy anything new?"

"Well I got grave puncher remix."

"Randy I know that you saw Theresa at the park."

"How did you know?"

"When I was coming to your house I saw Theresa at the park and she look lonely."

"I saw, but I don't know how to deal with this."

"Randy as a friend I think you should talk with her."

"Yeah well I think that what you should do."

"Or you can go to Heidi and ask her if she can go to Theresa to ask her to forgive you."

"I don't think that will help."

"Why?"

"Heidi the reason we got into a fight."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, but I think I will talk to her."

"That the spirit Randy."

"But I hope she listen to me."

"Would a birthday cake from Mc cluckers help you feel better?"

"No, but later I think I will talk to Theresa right now." Randy said as he ran to the park.

"Really you ditch me!" Howard yelled at a distance.

Randy didn't care because he was determined to win Theresa heart he told himself this as he ran and ran to the park and when he made it he was tired.

"I'm so tired." Randy said gasping for air.

Randy looked up to find Theresa sitting with Mcfist.

"Damn it what are you doing Mcfist."

Randy walked over to greet Theresa.

"Umm hi Theresa."

"Oh hi Randy."

"Well I guess I better be going I wouldn't want to intrude on you conversation." Mcfist said as he left.

Once Mcfist was out of sight they started to talk.

"What do you want Randy!"

"At first I wanted to talk, but now I need to tell you something."

"What tell me then leave." Theresa said as she crossed her arms

"I want you to stay away from Mcfist."

"Why?"

"Because he is bad knees trust me."

"Trust you, TRUST YOU, I trusted you alone with Heidi and you saw how that ended!"

"Calm down please."

"No I won't and I said to leave me alone!" Theresa said as she headed home.

As he saw her leave he felt more terror able then he ever felt.

"What have I done now?"

To be continued

Thank you for the review, but keep reviewing and follow so I know that you guys like my work and i'm working on a new story about adventure time so wait for that. Also again if you have a idea to help this story send it through the reviews.


	13. The Mistake

Randy stood there as he saw Theresa run to her house.

"Having a relationship is hard."

Randy then heard a couple of footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" Randy said as he looked behind him.

It was Heidi.

"Hmm Hi Randy." said weakly

"On Hi." Randy said not too happy.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yeah kind of." said sarcastically

"Look I'm sorry I wish I didn't fall on you."

"We wish for a lot of things, but most don't come true."

"Well I can talk to her."

"Like I told Howard I'm pretty sure it will make matters worse."

"Well I wish I can do something."

"Yeah well I think I will go home."

"Wait can we talk." said Heidi nervously.

"Why?"

"I know that you are angry to me and I want to make it right."

"Okay, but it will be hard to be forgiven." Randy said as he sat on a bench

"I know." Heidi said as she sat next with him.

"Okay what do you want to talk about."

"Umm okay then where is your favorite place to hang out?"

"Well I guess it would be the game hole."

"Hey don't you owe Howard some nachos from there?"

"Yeah did he forget about that?"

"No he complains that how you have not giving him nachos."

"Of course he wouldn't forget about that." Randy said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess." she said as she also let out a chuckle.

They talked for hours and as time went by Randy started to enjoy himself and the next thing they knew it turned dark.

"Well that was fun Heidi, but I have to go I can walk you home if you want me to?"

"Yeah I think so, but one more thing."

"What?"

Heidi suddenly started to get closer to Randy until their eyes were eyes meet and once they did their lips locked. Then Randy broke from the kiss by holding her shoulders back.

"Sorry Heidi, but I'm still in love with Theresa." Randy said as he leaving the park.

As Randy left Heidi put on a smile.

"Well I will need to change that." she told himself.

Randy walked home ashamed, but before he got there he ran into someone.

"Hello Randy."

Randy looked up to find Howard.

"Hey Howard what are you doing out this late?"

"I can ask you the same question, but I'm just came from a movie."

"Which movie?"

"Grave puncher 4D, but also why are you out here?"

"I just came back from the park."

"Why were you over there?"

"Umm I umm was just hanging out there."

"Hmm okay I'll believe you for now."

"Okay well I'm heading home."

"Okay later." Howard said awkwardly.

Randy then walked passed Howard and headed home, but all the time he knew that he couldn't tell Theresa or Howard about the kiss. Once Randy went home he went to dinner with his parent which they are spaghetti and meatballs.

"So Randy what did you do today?" Asked Randy mom

"I just went to the park."

"No something happen because I can see it on your face." Said Randy dad.

"Well I feel like I made a mistake."

"Why don't you tell us?" asked mom

"Not now maybe later." Said Randy as he ate a meatball.

"Well when you're ready." said mom

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course son."

"What do you guys have a fight with each other if you were my age?"

"Well I guess we would talk."

"Really that's all I needed to do, but it didn't work."

"Wait you had a fight with Theresa?" asked dad

"Yes and it was a bad one."

"What did you do?" asked mom

"Well Heidi fell onto me and then I was above her then when I looked up Theresa saw and thought I was cheating on her."

"Wow your in a pickle." said dad

"Yeah well I'm finished I think I will to bed."

"Okay good night." said mom

After washing his dish and taking a shower he went to bed and laid on his bed.

"Well lets see what happen next life." Randy said as he drifted asleep

To be continued.

DRAMA well I hope you like this also write a review okay and also if you have a idea and it hasn't been in this story yet don't worry I will or might have them if I can.


End file.
